(OPEN!!!) Divergent Roleplay crossover in Warrior Cats!
Ok, so I had an idea to make a roleplay that is a crossover of Divergent. (SPOILERS HERE!) New Clans the five clans/factions have each took a trait that they valued most. ThunderClan became DauntlessClan. ShadowClan became EruditeClan. WindClan became AbnegationClan. RiverClan became CandorClan. And SkyClan became AmityClan. Description of the Clans + Jobs AbnegationClan, the selfless: AbnegationClan goes around helping the clanless*, as well as the elders of each clan. they do not appreciate selfishness, curiosity, or anything that could be considered self-indulgent. they do not use "unnecessary" trinkets, like flowers for decoration or technology made by EruditeClan. DauntlessClan, the brave: these cats guard the borders of all around the territory or the perimeter of the 'circle' of the clans. the are considered crazy by most cats outside of their clan, as they do very dangerous and reckless things. they sometimes dye parts of their fur. they have a bravery serum. EruditeClan, the knowledgeable: these cats move the clans forward in technology and Ideas. basically the "scientists". CandorClan, the truthful: these cats always tell the truth, even when you wish they wouldn't. they tell the truth so perfectly that they see truth where others dont, and when they predict that something could happen, others think they are psychic, but they actually have the abillity to see more in reality than everyone else. they are like the "government" of the clans because they always tell the truth. they have a truth serum. AmityClan, the peaceful: these cats hunt and grow crops. they will lie to keep peace, and never provoke aggression. they have an age-old argument with CandorClan. they have a peace serum. Extra Info the apprentices start their apprenticeship in their clan of birth, but don't become warriors and receive their warrior name until they finish initiation in their chosen clan. *the cats who don't pass initiation become clanless. a cat can stay in their clan of birth, or become a transfer. all cats hunt and fight, but AbnegationClan gives extra prey to them and the clanless. Plot a young cat from AbnegationClan was taking their aptitude test, where they were put through a simulation that EruditeClan invented to decide what clan/faction a cat belonged in. in the (main) cat's aptitude test, the results were shown as Inconclusive, otherwise known as Divergent. the cat was warned that being divergent was very dangerous. on choosing day, where the cats choose which clan/faction they want to be in, the cat who is divergent chooses DauntlessClan, against the wishes of their parents(except maybe not the mother) and AbnegationClan. (that is the start that we have to follow, the rest is kinda pay as you play) here is the skeleton of what the roleplay should follow: Bluepaw is the first to jump into the DauntlessClan camp. there is padding at the bottom. when she lands, her new instructor(divergent cat #2) helps her up. they (including other Initiates) tour the camp. WIP Rules: All wiki rules apply. please no OP characters. this will make it hard to roleplay fairly. the password is in between the words "least" and "of". you must include this in your form so that I know you read this entire page. you can have a maximum of 3 characters. I know that this is unrealistic for cats. Slots: Divergent cat #1("main cat"): Bluepaw (SplashfireTheWarrior) Divergent cat #1's mother: Open Divergent cat #1's father: Open Divergent cat #1's sibling: Open Divergent cat #1's best friend(DauntlessClan): Leappaw (Wolfy Mesmer) Aptitude test conductor: Open AbnegationClan leader: Open CandorClan leader: Open AmityClan Leader: Open EruditeClan leader: Open DauntlessClan Leader: Open Divergent cat #2(DC#1's Love interest in DauntlessClan): Woodfall (SplashfireTheWarrior) Random Divergent(unlimited): Open Random DauntlessClan cats(unlimited): Open Random AmityClan cats(unlimited): Flurrywing (Wolfy Mesmer), Open Random CandorClan cats(unlimited): Open Random AbnegationClan cats(unlimited): Open Random EruditeClan cats(unlimited): Open Form please submit these in the comments! Name: Gender: Age: Role: Appearance: Personality: Other: Chosen Clan: Clan of Birth: Transfer?: Aptitude: Password: here is an example(made from my character): Name: Bluepaw Gender: Female Age: about 9 months/moons at the start of the roleplay Role: Divergent cat #1 Appearance: Blue-gray she-cat, mostly blue, white tipped tail and white speckles all over her pelt. violet blue eyes. Personality: Blunt, Selfless, Brave, Smart, funny, Strongwilled, hates weakness, Stubborn, curious, reckless Other: Very small for her age Chosen Clan: DauntlessClan Clan of Birth: AbnegationClan Transfer?: Yes Aptitude(s): EruditeClan, AbnegationClan, DauntlessClan. Password: (insert password here cause Im not giving it to you for free) Actual Roleplay has not started yet! please advertise this roleplay! when at least half of the slots are filled, I will start the roleplay. Have you read or seen Divergent? Yes No I've heard of it but haven't read it. Category:Divergent Category:Divergent Warrior Cats Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay Category:Warrior Cats Category:Content: SplashfireTheWarrior Category:HURRY UP AND ENTER SOME CHARACTERS